1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to equipment for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method for generating a seasoning process of the same, and more particularly, to equipment for manufacturing a semiconductor device where a seasoning process is performed after cleaning a plasma reaction chamber and a method for generating the seasoning process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device is manufactured through a plurality of unit processes comprising a deposition process for a thin film and an etching process. The etching process may be mostly performed within semiconductor device manufacturing equipment where the plasma reaction is induced. The semiconductor device manufacturing equipment is wet-cleaned according to preventive maintenance whenever it is used for a predetermined time for removing contaminants of polymer component excessively generated on an inner wall of the chamber due to the plasma reaction. Accordingly, it is required to perform the seasoning process to the chamber for stabilizing the plasma reaction right after the wet-cleaning.